


[podfic] Loyal Chevalier

by Ahopelessvoice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Podfic, Princess Amour, akuma!marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahopelessvoice/pseuds/Ahopelessvoice
Summary: He loved her more than words could describe. He would do anything for her, absolutely anything. He'd even take on the destructive Chat Noir, and answer to the whims of a Butterfly, just to be with her. What other chance did he have?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



<https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch1>


	2. chapter 2

<https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch2> 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter. please leave your comments and suggestions in the comments or on my tumbler.


	3. chapter3

[https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch3 ](https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch3)


	4. chapter 4

<https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch-4>


	5. chapter 5

<https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch-5>


	6. chapter 6

<https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch-6>

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first podfic so please enjoy. if you have any subjections please write them in the comments or on my tumbler


End file.
